<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578613">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pledis Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Barista Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Claustrophobia, Falling In Love, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, M/M, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Trapped In Elevator, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, past jeongcheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pledis Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:24 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Joshua:</strong>
  <em>Same time same place?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jeonghan:</strong>
  <em>Yeah that sounds good</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Joshua:</strong>
  <em>Hey are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jeonghan:</strong>
  <em>Do I not seem okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jeonghan:</strong>
  <em>Because I feel fine right now</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Joshua:</strong>
  <em>Sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Joshua:</strong>
  <em>I've just been really worried about you lately </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>